


Physical

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Kink, M/M, PWP, at least probably not unless it's porn, not really how a physical exam goes, which this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is due for his annual physical, but he hates going to the doctor. The places smell funny, and you're forced to freeze your ass off in a paper gown. And he'd never admit it, but he's slightly afraid of needles.</p>
<p>Lucky for him, he has a new doctor that just might change his mind about going in for an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

Dean sat on the edge of the exam table, drumming his fingers anxiously. Doctor’s offices made him feel uncomfortable. They were so cold and impersonal, and they always smelled like disinfectant. He fidgeted, pulling on the edge of the stupid gown he was required to wear. Nothing like wearing a paper gown, with your ass hanging out, to make you feel like a winner. Not to mention, the cranky old fart who did these exams was not a joy to deal with either. Dean knew he’d seen friendlier looking monsters on the classic film channel late at night.

There was a sharp knock on the door that shook Dean out of his thoughts. In walked a man who was not his ordinary doctor. Instead, this doctor was about Dean’s age, with an athletic build and slightly tanned skin. He also had some of the craziest bed head that Dean had ever seen, but instead of looking sloppy, it looked purposefully done. Dean wondered if it would feel soft or stiff if he were to run his fingers through it. Dean caught himself staring, but luckily the doctor was engrossed in his chart, so he didn’t notice.

“Mr. Winchester?” the doctor asked, looking at the clipboard in his hands.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Dean quipped. Real smooth, Winchester, he thought to himself as he flinched internally.

The comment made the doctor look up, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Dean was drawn to that smile, and the lips shaped in a soft cupid’s bow. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester, I am Doctor Novak. I’ll be doing your physical exam today.”

“Uhh, no offense doc, but where is my usual doctor?”

“No offense taken,” the young doctor smiled again, “Dr. Smith had to attend to an emergency across town, so I’m filling in for him.”

“Lucky for me,” Dean flirted in response, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the new doctor. 

“I just mean,” Dean backpedaled quickly, “Dr. Smith didn’t have the best bedside manner. Not exactly what you want during a physical, if you know what I mean.”

“I see,” said Dr. Novak, “Well, I have often heard compliments about my technique. So you’re in good hands.”

Dean could have sworn the last was said with a flirtatious tone, but it could just be that Dr. Novak was trying to ease Dean’s nervousness. He decided to go with the latter.

“Okay, Dean. First, I’d like to start with just a few basic questions.”

“Ask away.”

“Any history of heart disease in your family?”

“Nope.”

“So, a strong heart, that’s good. What about cancer or stroke?”

“Nope, we’re all pretty healthy.”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Just strawberries, so I stay away from them,” Dean answered.

“You’re sure there’s nothing else?” Dr. Novak asked, “What about latex?”

That question threw Dean for a loop. Surely that was a come on. How was he supposed to respond to that?

“I only ask because of the prostate exam I am required to do,” the doctor explained, as he pulled latex gloves from the pocket of his lab coat.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Of course,” Dean fumbled. “Nope, no allergies there either. Believe me, I would know, with all the condoms I use.”

Dean felt his face heat up, as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

Dr. Novak chuckled softly. “At least you’re being safe Dean. That’s a good thing.” The doctor looked over to Dean to gauge his reaction, and that’s when Dean realized he was looking into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. If he’d been more prone to poetry, he could have written lines about the color and the intensity in the other man’s eyes.

“Okay,” Dr. Novak said, moving closer and putting on his stethoscope, “Let’s listen to that heart.”

Dean sat perfectly still, hoping his heart was not beating too fast to give away his nerves at being so close to the gorgeous, young doctor.

“Everything sounds good,” Dr. Novak said, also checking Dean’s lungs. He moved back around the front of the exam table. 

“Now I’m just going to check your pulse.”

The doctor took Dean’s wrist in hand, pressing two slender fingers to his pulse point. He looked up, to give Dean a reassuring smile, and Dean drew in a sharp breath at being so close to the doctor’s gaze. From far away, the doctor’s eyes had seemed like endless pools of deep blue, but up close Dean could see small flecks of gold and silver that only magnified the sharpness of his gaze. Dean swallowed hard around the cotton towel that had suddenly replaced his tongue.

“Your pulse is a little elevated, but not anything to be concerned about. I can tell you are a bit nervous Mr. Winchester, so we’ll get this next part done as smoothly as we can, okay?”

“Okay. But can you call me Dean? Calling me Mr. Winchester just makes me feel so old,” Dean replied.

“Sure thing, Dean. And you can call me Castiel, if it helps you feel more comfortable.”

“Castiel huh? Bit of a unique name.”

Dr. Novak chuckled. “Yes, my parents were definitely unique individuals. Now, let’s check your reflexes.”

Castiel sat on a low stool and wheeled over to sit in front of Dean’s legs. This put Castiel’s head practically in Dean’s lap, and he couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through his head with that position in mind. Dean was well on his way to imagining an excellent blow job fantasy, when Castiel set a warm hand on Dean’s knee. Dean felt a small shiver run through his body at the contact.

“Dean, how often do you have sex?”

Dean startled a bit, thrown by the randomness of the question. “Um, what’s that?”

“Just part of the exam questions. How many sexual partners have you had in the past year?”

Castiel moved his hand to Dean’s other knee to check the reflexes there. His warm fingers flexed on Dean’s inner thigh. Dean had to stop and count to three in his head, in order to not embarrass himself again.

“About fifteen, I guess? Give or take.”

Dr. Novak looked at Dean and his eyes darkened marginally. It might have been a trick of the light, but Dean didn’t think so, not when the doctor’s next comment was “Lucky them,” muttered under his breath. Dean pretended he hadn’t heard, but felt his heart rate increase again at the thought.

Castiel cleared his throat quickly, to distract Dean. “Fifteen women huh? That is quite active.”

“I didn’t say they were all women,” Dean replied before his brain could filter what his mouth was saying.

That comment got a definite response from the other man. Dean had been hit on enough times to know the look that he was getting. If they were anywhere else, Dean would be programming Cas’ number into his phone or buying him a drink. But he was quickly reminded he was in the middle of a doctor’s exam, almost entirely naked. That didn’t exactly put them on equal footing. Castiel was the one in charge here. How could he know that Dean was more than willing to follow commands given to him by sexy men, especially ones in lab coats? 

“Lift up your gown for me Dean,” Castiel said, interrupting his thoughts.

_Son of a bitch_ , thought Dean, _maybe this guy is a mind reader too._

Dean swallowed hard, and slowly began to raise the edge of the paper gown. Dean had been naked in front of other men before, but it had been awhile since he had been around one he found so attractive. His dick was already slightly fuller than normal, as it had taken an interest in the proceedings. He only hoped he could control his arousal just enough to get through the rest of the exam. 

As Dean lifted the edge of the gown, Dr. Novak rolled closer to the exam table. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves before taking Dean’s penis in hand. He moved it gently back and forth, examining the surface for any odd marks. Dean stared at the ceiling and tried to think of dead puppies. He quickly lost concentration when he felt a hand cradling his balls. Dean swallowed and looked down to find the doctor staring right at him.

_Well, fuck me_ , he thought.

“Your penis looks great, Dean,” Castiel said. It was a totally professional comment. Dean must have just imagined the part where Castiel lingered on his name, as he rolled his balls in his hand.

The doctor rolled backwards and grabbed a tube of lubricant from the counter behind him.

“Now, for the prostate exam. Turn around and bend over the table for me Dean.”

And, yeah, it probably was not a good idea to let that command get to him. The guy was only doing his job, for Christ’s sake. But Dean couldn’t help it that Castiel had a voice like pure sex, like someone had fucked his throat so many times that he could only talk in low, gravelly tones. Add that to the combination of bed hair, intense blue eyes, and soft full lips, and it was no wonder that Dean felt a little shaky as he moved to stand.

Dean bent over the table, feeling a draft of cool air on his bare behind. He gripped the edge of the table, and tried to take a few deep breaths. He felt Dr. Novak’s hands on his back, steadying him.

“Spread your legs for me Dean,” the low voice commanded.

Dean drew in a breath to hide his groan as he complied. He felt a warm but rubbery hand on one cheek, spreading him open.

“Now, I’ve tried to warm up the gel, but this may still feel a bit cool and slippery,” the doctor said.

Then a finger from his other hand was circling Dean’s rim. Dean could feel the lube, cool but not cold. He didn’t mention it during the question and answer portion of the exam, but in his sexual history it had never been his role to bottom for anyone. The guys he had been with had always been so eager for him to top, to take control. So he’d never been on the receiving end of having anyone – you know – penetrate him. He knew he was clenching in anticipation of what was to come. Of course, Castiel noticed.

“Relax, Dean. It’s going to be just fine.”

Dean took a few deep breaths and focused on relaxing his muscles.

“Very good, Dean,” Castiel praised him. Dean liked the sound of those words directed at him, and was already wondering how to make it happen again.

Dean felt a gloved finger slip inside of him. It wasn’t painful, but it felt odd. His instinct was to push back out against it. 

“Just breathe,” came the command at his ear, closer and warmer than he had expected.

Dean didn’t dare open his eyes to find out how close Cas was. He just kept breathing and focusing on happy thoughts. And, if those thoughts happened to include a certain dark-haired doctor, naked on the exam table with him, no one had to know about that but Dean.

“I’m going to have to insert another finger, in order to locate your prostate. Is that alright, Dean?”

Dean could only offer a shaky nod, not trusting his voice. Dr. Novak’s finger slipped out, so he could add more lube to two fingers, and Dean felt a sense of emptiness he had not been expecting. He couldn’t wonder at it for long, before two fingers were being inserted back inside of him.

“Have you ever achieved orgasm through prostate stimulation?” Dr. Novak asked, but his voice was low and whispered into Dean’s ear.

_How did something so clinical manage to sound so sexy?_ Dean quirked his head over his shoulder to look at the doctor, who was about as nonchalant as a man could be, at least one who currently had two fingers inside another man’s ass.

“Never got around to it doc,” Dean responded, not one to lose his sense of humor, even if he was the one on the receiving end of said fingers up one’s ass at the moment.

“We could change that,” Castiel replied, his voice in a lower register than it had been all day. 

He gave Dean a flick of an eyebrow. Just as Dean was going to ask if the doctor was actually coming onto him, the fingers inside of him found his prostate. Or, at least that’s what Dean imagined they found. Either that, or Castiel had found a magic button, that made Dean feel like he’d just taken a drop down a roller-coaster, that sent a tingling sensation through his balls.

Was this what it felt like for the guys who bottomed for him? No wonder they were always so damn eager.

“Oh, god, Cas!” Dean shouted, forgetting where he was.

Castiel took this as verbal consent, and continued stroking Dean’s prostate. He alternated with long, slow strokes, and then rubbed in small, fast circles. Each movement felt like different parts of Dean’s nervous system were on fire. Sometimes his toes tingled, other times it felt like his balls were clenching and his heart ready to burst out of his chest. He knew he was heaving in large breaths, and probably muttering some embarrassing stuff. But, at the moment, he didn’t care. The feeling was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced.

That was until Castiel reached down to start stroking Dean’s cock in time with his movements inside Dean. Dean let out a long, low moan. Everything felt so good. He didn’t know if he should fuck forward into Castiel’s fist, or arch back onto his fingers. He tried to do both, and ended up a panting, writhing mess on the exam table. A sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. He couldn’t remember sex ever feeling like this before. He already couldn’t wait to come, knowing how it would feel amazing, but also not wanting it to end.

“You’re doing so good for me Dean,” Castiel said, stepping closer. 

So close, in fact, that his crotch rubbed against Dean’s hip, and Dean could feel the effect he was having on the other man. He could feel Castiel’s cock where it pressed against him, hard and hot, and he wondered what it might feel like having it sliding in and out of him, instead of the man’s fingers. Dean wanted to try it face down on the table, spread open for the man next to him. He wanted to lie on his back, so he could watch Castiel’s face as he fucked him. He wanted to sit astride Castiel’s lap, and ride him until they both screamed.

It was that thought that flashed across his mind right before his brain stopped functioning. With his eyes squeezed tight, and his mouth hanging open in a silent cry, Dean came hard across the exam table.

 

***

 

Dean slowly came back to reality, noting the quiet of his bedroom, with the addition of just a few new items. One of them being the white lab coat they had purchased from an online costume store. It had been Dean’s fantasy for this role-playing game, and he found that Cas was surprisingly eager to participate.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Cas emerged from their attached bathroom carrying a cool cloth. He used it to clean Dean’s stomach, where he lay contentedly stretched across their bed.

Cas leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Dean’s lips. “Was that role-playing satisfactory for you Dean?”

Dean could only grin lazily back at him. “Do you even have to ask? That was awesome.”

Cas’ returning smile could have lit up the darkened room on its own.

“Fifteen sexual partners?” Cas asked.

“Out of that whole thing, that’s your only question?” Dean remarked, slowly sitting up. “I just made up a number. You weren’t actually jealous were you?”

“I might have been,” Cas replied in a mock pout. 

“Aww, come ‘ere angel,” Dean said, pulling Cas onto his lap, “You know you’re the only one for me.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile at that, and laughed as Dean kissed him. The kiss quickly became more heated, as Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m naked.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas growled in return.

“I’m naked, with a lapful of sexy doctor boyfriend. How can I use this to my advantage?”

Cas chuckled again, but then gasped as Dean began sucking on the pulse point of his neck and teasing his nipples with his rough, strong fingers.

“In fact,” Dean said, slipping back into his bedroom voice, “I think I might have forgotten my wallet doctor. I will have to think of another way to repay you for your services.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Cas replied, as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean hummed in appreciation as he moved to make good on his promise. By the end of the evening, Castiel had thought of three new sexual positions to try for their fantasy.

Dean knew that Dr. Sexy marathon would paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel smut I've published! *throws confetti* I hope it was all right.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it, or how I can improve. Thank you for reading! Come say hello on my [Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
